shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MonolithAndy/A Day in the Life: Uruk Society
Daily life in Mordor is far from easy. The Uruk that inhabit this freshly darkened land are watching every inch of it for the treacherous beasts that have learned to call it home, the other Uruks working their way into the rank of Captain, and the so-called "Gravewalker”. Since you're new here, we wanted to give you a crash course on what day-to-day life is like for an Uruk. '1) There's a lot of Uruks' The Uruk is the elite of all the Orc breeds. They're grown in vats as a leadership caste and are taller, stronger, better able to withstand daylight, and more ill-tempered than the other lesser Orcs. They come in all shapes, sizes, and personalities. Their unique personalities will dictate what jobs they do, how they interact with their fellow Uruks, and even how they might call out a noteworthy foe (if their rank deems it appropriate). '2) Uruk are all bloodthirsty... in their own way' Uruks impose their will with brute force; they hate beautiful things, will not admit to any fears, revel in slaughter, and enslave any who stand in their path. They regularly fight their way into Sauron's army, each using their own distinct style. And, this style is what defines them – whether they fight with a pike and a shield, two mighty axes, a crossbow, or otherwise. Sometimes, picking on the smaller Uruk serves as a fun pastime. '3) "Here's your challenge! You'll find I'm harder to kill than the rest!"' There are certain perks that come with being a Captain in Sauron's Army. The power that an Uruk commands in that role is second to few. Captains are always on the hunt for ways to become stronger and more capable, before they finally march on the world of Men. But, if any other Uruks are foolish enough to stand against a Captain (and there will be some who are foolish enough), it's their job to call them out, and let them know exactly ''where they stand. '4) "You think you're going to test me, runt?" The Captains of Mordor often work their way into a position of power by stabbing each other in the back. (And, as it turns out, the Warchiefs have the most stabable backs.) Watch carefully, because whether a Captain is making his way around the world to check in on his troops, or he's in the middle of a duel, there's any number of foes to keep an eye out for – including their own bodyguards. '''5) They've taken control of Mordor Mordor is, once again, under the control of Sauron - and Sauron doesn't sit idle. He's building an army, building his strength, so that he can march on the Free Peoples of Middle-earth and take the world for himself with the strongest army ever made. '6) They aim to avoid the Gravewalker' The Gravewalker is a new threat here in Mordor. While he and the other Rangers fell on The Black Gate, he's been bound to a spirit that won't let him die, and allows him to take even the strongest members of Sauron's army under his control. All, no matter how many times he falls to the uruks of Mordor. These are only a few things an Uruk has to bear in mind as a member of Sauron's army. What would you do as an Uruk in Mordor? Category:Blog posts